Challenges
by Moon and Stars123
Summary: Challenges for various forums. Rated T because it's Warriors


**Summary: Shiningheart's best friend died in a battle with the Dark Forest. How will she cope?**

 **Words: 690**

Cats around me shriek as they plunge into battle, merciless.

Blood is illuminated by the moonlight, and suddenly I'm racing through the chaos, desperately attempting to fight, the urge blinding my senses until only a wild impulse remains.

 _I caused this. I'll end it._

I screech and my claws lock with the first cat I face, my muscles rippling. He cries out in pain and I face my next opponent. A she-cat. I graze her blindly, then lunge with my claws unsheathed, my hunger for blood stronger than ever.

I didn't care. My claws locked with the she-cat's throat and I ripped it open. The cat's shrieks became more feebler, and suddenly the impulse that blinded me cleared. My vision was blurred.

 _She's dying._ I only had a moment to think about this.

"Shiningheart, stop it. It's me, Lightgaze."

I gasp and a gurgled shriek bubbles out of my throat when I find my best friend sprawled on the dusty ground, the light that was always there, in her eyes fading away.

"I'm... sorry." I choke.

Lightgaze's eyes were blank, staring up to the sky.

Tears threaten to overcome me, and I crumble. Everything came crashing down. Memories, mistakes, my wildness.

 _I'm sorry for your loss._

My ears prick.

 _I'm sorry for your loss._

"Stop it!" I scream.

Those five words... were too painful. Too full of memories. But I couldn't keep the voice out of my head.

 _I'm sorry for your loss._

The tears just won. I weep, losing the sense of time. Next to my friend's light gray body.

* * *

 _We were apprentices. Again._

 _Lightpaw, younger and joyful, and me, grateful to be by her side._

 _We were pair hunting today, hopeful of catching enough prey to please our mentors._

 _I stalk a rabbit, Lightpaw right beside me._

 _"Cut off the burrow entrance." I whisper, flicking my tail to a hole in the ground._

 _Lightpaw nods and carefully places her paws in a manner so the rabbit will not detect our presence. She reaches her position and I lower my sleek, black body into the hunter's crouch._

That's it, just keep eating, and... pounce!

 _I drive myself towards the rabbit and it squeals in alarm, heading right into Lightpaw's claws._

 _"Good job!" I call to Lightpaw._

 _Suddenly shadows surrounded my friend and she was whisked away, her presence no longer here._

* * *

I bolt awake, gasping.

 _It's all my fault._

At a young age I was lured into the ways of the Dark Forest, and suddenly, I was dodging attacks, trying to stay alive. Then they attacked.

"Are you okay?" A ginger tom looms over me.

"Get away from me!" I snap, anger crashing down on me.

"Shiningheart! It's me, Aspenleaf!"

"I don't care! Where's Lightgaze?" I demand.

Aspenleaf was taken aback. "She was buried last night."

I slump into my nest, not in the mood. "I need her!" I hurl myself outside.

"Shiningheart?" An older cat, white, comes up to me. "What's wrong?"

"No one knows what's wrong?!" I shriek. "My friend died!"

"Calm down. It's me, Snowlight, your mother!" There was a hitch in her voice. "I understand Birdwing died, but-"

"Birdwing?! I'm talking about Lightgaze!"

"L-Lightgaze. Right." Snowlight stammers.

I whirl around and hurl away, too angry. Suddenly I'm stopped by my reflection in a puddle. My ebony fur was matted with blood and dirt, and my eyes were bloodshot, red veins spider webbing around my golden eyes.

Aspenleaf comes up to me.

"What do you want now?" I mutter.

He nudges me. "You need to sleep." He murmurs.

I bite back tears and head back with him. There, in the medicine den I slumped down into a nest and Aspenleaf gives me a few black seeds. I lap them up and there, tiredness overcame me.

* * *

The clearing I wake up in is glittering with starlight. Pleasant.

"StarClan," I breathe.

"Yes. StarClan." A light gray she-cat speaks. I recognize her immediately.

"Lightgaze!" I shout with happiness.

"Shiningheart!"

* * *

 **That was an emotional roller coaster. For me, at least.**


End file.
